Trixie Fitzgerald
Trixie Fitzgerald is Bethany Fitzgerald 's younger, adoptive sister by 1 year. History Bethany found Trixie walking by herself with no where to go 3 years from when the series takes place. Her act of kindness brought Trixie into the family and she has been living with them ever since. Bethany's mother treats her like a real daughter and Bethany is just like a big sister to Trixie. Although adopted into the Fitzgerald family, Trixie knows a lot about the Guardians and past generations. She is the one who helps Bethany and Kegan when Liz isn't there to help. She is also the one who knows why Bethany's father left her and her mother a long time ago. In Episode ...., Trixie tells Bethany her REAL past and how her birth parents were killed before her eyes by evil beings when she was 9. Ever since she has been teaching herself the way of the sword, guns and Machetes which she carries around to fight with the Guardians. She is the one who teaches Bethany how to use a katana sword. Trixie also fights with a special dagger that Bethany gave her for her birthday. Even though Trixie fights along side the Guardians, she is actually a part of an elite exorcist team who also defeats the undead and evil beings, but do not protect the people of the world by transforming. None of the members are mythical creatures. After having the Death Stone absorbed into her body, Trixie was stripped of the goodness in her and was pure evil. She killed over 70 citizens and fatally injured Kegan who was later healed by Bethany. Unable to stop the killings, Bethany was forced to kill her own sister since she was the one who read Trixie's research before she burnt down their house. Bethany was the only one who knew how to stop her. Before being stabbed, Trixie's mind flashes back to when she was being transformed into evil with her wishing that something would protect her from Bethany. After being stabbed by the dagger Bethany gave her, Trixie tells Bethany she - Bethany - has gotten stronger and that she always loved her and their mother and that not one second they spent together was fake. She then states that she loves her big sister and says Bethany's full name before dieing in her arms. Appearance Trixie just wears plain clothes like a shirt with a sweatshirt and jeans with sneakers. When in battle mode she wears khakies with a tank to, hair in ponytail and boots. Personality Trixie is kindhearted, brave, layol, down to earth and an excellent little sister. She treats her family with respect and learns to have fun even if she is an elite soldier. She can get serious at times when fighting evil and just like Bethany, can get pretty scary when angry. Even though Bethany can be annoying, Trixie loves her and olny wishes to protect her as much as Bethany has protected Trixie. She is also the first to know about Bethany and Kegan Carter 's guardianship. After having the Death Stone absorbed inside of her, Trixie was pure evil and didn't care who she killed wether it was her friends or her family. Finding Out In '''Episode 2 '''of the series, Trixie walks in on Bethany healing herself. She naturally freaks out and asks her many questions. After explaining it all Bethany tells her that Kegan also has powers. Trixie is able to shut up about it but this leaves Bethany and Kegan to wonder why. She then tells them who she really is and what her part time job is. Abilities Ever since her parents were killed by evil beings, Trixie has been forming a group of elite soldiers to get rid of them. She has been traveling with them and has learned to speak many languages. She has also taught herself how to wield a sword, shoot guns and crossbows and how to use daggers and machetes. Since she is a human who has seen death from an evil being - most humans are not able to - she is also able to see ghosts that cross her path. Unfortunately those ghosts who cross her path are bounded to her until she is able to pass them on to the afterlife where they are able to be reincarnated into their human bodies again - where they may cleanse their regrets they had when alive-, go to Heaven or go to Hell. She is able to do this when she fulfills the regrets she has in her life and is filled with happiness. Until then, the ghosts protect her and fight by her side. Since it's said that a Ghostseer and ghosts are bounded by a Ghostseer's most precious object, the ghosts and Trixie are bounded by japanese bracelets that Bethany gave her the day they became a family. If she is ever to take them off, then her ghosts are sent to the underworld where they may never be at peace. Bethany and the rest of the Guardians and SV's do not know that Trixie is a Ghostseer. After Trixie was absorbed by evil, she was able to summon red light that created much harm for anyone fighting her. She was also apgraded of strength and endurance. Relationships Family *Bethany Fitzgerald: Trixie's adoptive, older sister by a year. 3 years before the time of the series, Bethany found Trixie and started talking to her. She then realized Trixie had no home to go to and decided to take her in with her mother. They have been family ever since. Trixie taught Bethany how to use a sword and guns and Bethany taught Trixie how to let loose and act normal. Bethany always protects Trixie even if she hurts herself in the process. This annoys Trixie because she is a person who repays people for kindness and she wants to protects Bethany like she protected Trixie, but Bethany always seems to be ahead. Trixie is the only one with information about Bethany's father and helps her friends with past Guardianship as well.Bethany and Trixie are very close and are protective with each other. Since Trixie was absorbed by evil and could not turn back to normal, Bethany was the one who had to kill her. *Clara Fitzgerald: Trixie's adoptive mother. Clara was as excited to adopt Trixie as Bethany was and has treated her like her own daughter. She treats Trixie and Bethany equally and Trixie appreciates that she is so kindehearted and down to earth. However, she is as worried for her as Bethany is since Clara was hospitalized of serious depression after Bethany's father left. Friends *Kegan Carter: Bethany's childhood friend and friend of Trixie as well. Since Liz left, Trixie was the one wo helped out Bethany and Kegan about the Guardians. Kegan and Trixie usually go on missions together since Bethany doesn't want Trixie going off along and because they are both useful for each other.